Kakushi Mono
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Sakura's been kidnapped what will hapen? What do the kidnappers want? Find out. Please R&R One Shot [SasuSaku]


Okay I don't own Naruto or the characters

Okay I don't own Naruto or the characters. I wish I mean we all wish we where the ones who started a popular anime/manga but yeah. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei so give him all the credit in making Naruto. This is my 5th romance story and I hope you guys like it. I kind of don't like how it came out but yeah.

_**Kakushi Mono**_

Sasuke woke up as he stretched a bit. Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom as he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes; he went to the kitchen and made his breakfast. He was about to set his table when he heard a knock at the door as she stopped what he was doing and quickly went to the door Sasuke opened the door and standing there was none other then Naruto who was out of breath.

"Usura Ton Kachi. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. Naruto trying to catch his breath as he made a face towards Sasuke.

"Sakura's been kidnapped..." Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Sasuke asked his voice had a worry tone in it as he tried to hide it. Naruto breathing deep and breathed out as he finally got his breath back.

"Some clan called Ishizure. They want us to give over a scroll." Naruto replied. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Naruto... Does anyone know where they are?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him a bit.

"If you're planning on going yourself I'm coming with you." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"..." Sasuke said as Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke this isn't a one man showtebayo we're a team remember." Naruto said as Sasuke looked off towards the side Naruto was right about that they're a team. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Fine just don't get in my way usura ton kachi." Sasuke said as Naruto made a face. He didn't like Sasuke calling him usura ton kachi.

"Fine same goes with you Sasuke." Naruto said as the two looked at each other for a moment as they ran off.

"Naruto do you know where they are?" Sasuke asked.

"Their hiding somewhere in the forest. Are we really going to give them the scroll?" Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"We are." Sasuke said.

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him and gave Naruto an angry look.

"Shut your mouth for a second. We are going to give them a scroll a scroll Henge from you Bunshin." Sasuke said as Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"From there we can get Sakura and they will have nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke do you think they'll be fooled." Naruto said.

"I don't know but we have to try something right?" Sasuke replied. Naruto thought about it for a moment he then nodded his head.

"To get Sakura-chan we have to do something." Naruto said as Sasuke smirked as the two stopped just before the gate. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto now use your Bunshin and make it into a scroll." Sasuke said Naruto made a face but nodded his head as Naruto put his hand into a seal as a cloud of smoke appeared and next to Naruto was another Naruto who changed into a scroll. The scroll was the same scroll as the one Naruto first stole from the office and learned Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Naruto figured that these guys might want this scroll.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as Naruto made a face and nodded his head as they left Konoha. The two ran into the forest as they looked around for the men who took Sakura but they didn't have any luck until they where stopped by a kunai.

"So they sent brats to bring the scroll, who do they think their dealing with." Man 1 said as he stepped in front as Sasuke and Naruto made a face at him.

"Who are you calling brats!!" Naruto yelled. The man's look changed.

"Don't talk to me like that just hand me the scroll." Man 1 said. Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes at him.

"First give us Sakura then we'll give you the scroll." Sasuke said as the man laughed.

"No first give me that scroll and I'll give you the girl." Man 1 said as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Wait before we give you the scroll where is Sakura?" Sasuke said angrily as Naruto looked around as he noticed she wasn't there.

"Ya where is she!" Naruto yelled. The man laughed again.

"She's somewhere in this forest you'll have to find her." Man 1 said as he gave an evil smile. Sasuke was about to active his Sharingan when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder Sasuke looked over to him.

"Sasuke you go look for Sakura-chan I have a bone to pick with this guy." Naruto said as Sasuke continued to look at him as he nodded his head.

"Fine I'll look for her." Sasuke said as Sasuke left Naruto. Sasuke went to search for Sakura while Naruto fought with the shinobi. Sasuke searched everywhere and still couldn't find Sakura.

"Where could she be...?" Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around he noticed something lying on the ground up ahead as he slowly walked towards it when he got closer and closer his eyes widened as he ran to the thing.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he picked her up. Sakura was tied up; she was bruised and cut all around her body. Sasuke place a hand on her cheek.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a low whisper as he closed his eyes. He then felt something holding his hand as he opened up his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said Sasuke could see Sakura was tearing up as he held her close.

"Sakura don't worry I'm here." Sasuke said as Sakura held him tight as tears fell down her face.

"Sasuke-kun... I was... So scared I didn't know... I didn't know what they wanted I was afraid that I won't." Sakura was stopped by Sasuke's finger place gentility on her lips.

"You don't have to say anymore your safe and that was matters now." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded her head as Sasuke smiled while he whipped the tears off of her cheeks. Sasuke blushed a bit.

"Sasuke-kun arigato." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded his head as he lean towards Sakura as Sakura blushed even more.

"Sakura I have something to tell you." Sasuke said as Sakura wanted to know what it was.

"Nani Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to know my Kakushi mono... But since we're alone I'll be able to say it without anyone knowing Sakura... I... I love you." Sasuke said as he looked the other way as he blushed as Sakura blushed even more. Sasuke slowly looked at her as Sasuke lowered his head towards hers as their lips met Sakura blushed even more her face was bright red as she returned the kiss. They stayed like this for a moment as they let go as Naruto ran towards them.

"Sasuke Sakura!" Naruto said as he waved towards them, he was scared all over but still standing as he reached to where Sasuke and Sakura were as he stood next to them.

"Let's get going." Naruto said as the two nodded their head as Sasuke got up as he pick up Sakura as they went back to Konoha. Sakura blushed all the way back to Konoha. Sakura was happy to learn Sasuke's true feeling towards her as she got an answer from him.

_**The End**_


End file.
